


Are You Gonna Be My Boy?

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 80s theme, Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bar, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: The one where grunge boy Richie meets a pretty boy named Eddie at the bar. Only problem? Eddie’s got another man.Based somewhat off the song: “Are You Gonna Be My Girl” - Jet





	Are You Gonna Be My Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - idk what this is. But they're aged up, obviously. And yeah idk. But hope you like it.

Richie leaned up against the side of the brick building belonging to the local Derry bar. A cigarette sat between his middle and index fingers, nails neatly painted black. He lifted the cigarette to his pale lips and sucked the toxic chemicals into his dying lungs. His best friend Beverly leaned against the wall beside him and played with her lighter. She too smoked alongside her friend.

"You know, you're not going to find someone while standing out here" Beverly teased. She ran her fingers through her short red hair and looked at Richie through the corner of her eyes. 

"Ah, fuck it" Richie chuckled hoarsely. He flicked the cigarette over the railing that guarded the edge of the front steps to the bar. A few coughs erupted from deep within his chest and he shook his head. "I'll go in eventually"

"Sure" Beverly rolled her eyes and balanced her cigarette between her painted red lips. She inhaled sharply and watched the doorway to spy on those who walked in and out of the old double doors. Richie's eyes were busy gazing along the sidewalk at people passing. That is until a gorgeous sight caught his eye.

A tall man with medium length brown hair walked up to the bar. His posture was that of a showoff and his attire screamed 'king jock" just by the first glance. But that wasn't who caught his eye.

A shorter guy stood beside the Jock. His light blue jeans hugged his flat hips perfectly while his red overshirt hung loosely down past his waist. His white t-shirt was tucked in and hugged his torso. His red shoes matched his overshirt to complete the preppy outfit. Richie normally would roll his eyes at such an outfit, but the guy wearing it distracted his habit.

Richie watched as the buff Jock wrapped his arm tightly around the gorgeous boy's shoulders and practically dragged him along toward the doors to the bar. The pretty boy didn't look enthused and Richie felt his new mission form in his brain. Richie tilted his head to watch their every moment and Beverly was quick to notice. She looked back and forth between Richie and the couple entering the bar. 

"Please don't tell me you're going to run after a taken man?" Beverly turned to look at Richie. But instead of getting a reply, Richie tossed his cigarette to the ground, crushed it with the toe of his shoe, and walked toward the doors. "Here we go" she rolled her eyes, put out her cigarette, and followed her best friend inside.

Eddie carefully leaned against the bar while he sat on the barstool sitting in front of it. He crossed a leg over the other and listened to his man as he ordered both of them a drink. Eddie rested his head in his hand while he waited for his drink to be served. 

"I'm going to play pool, comin'?" His boyfriend, Randy, asked. Eddie looked at him and shook his head just barely. 

"No thanks" Eddie replied sharply. His annoyance was clear and Randy hated it. The muscular man rolled his eyes, took his drink, and left toward the pool tables. Eddie didn't want to be here in the first place but after an hour-long argument, he lost the war. He was only there until Randy was drunk off his ass anyway. Then he'd be home in his cozy bed where he could watch movies until he passed out. He just hoped that no drunk men hit on him....

"Hey there," a voice came from the side of him. Just his luck. Eddie turned his head toward the voice and looked at the curly haired guy leaning against the bar beside him. His skin was pale and his hair was a mess. His breath wreaked of tobacco. His jean jacket hung loosely from his scrawny frame along with the band shirt. The only things that seemed to fit him perfectly were the ripped skinny jeans and black converse.

"Hi?" Eddie replied. His eyebrow raised and his lips pursed together for a moment, almost forming into a pout. "Who are you?"

"I'm Richie. Richie Tozier. And you must be an angel" Richie winked before ordering a drink.

"Is that what you say to all of the guys here who are just trying to relax?" Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed his own drink when it was placed in front of him.

"Nope, that line hasn't come out of my mouth before" he spoke truthfully. "I didn't believe in angels until I saw you, baby" 

"Yeah, alright. Well, nice to meet you, but you can go now" Eddie mumbled. He took a swig of his drink and tried to focus on anything but the mess of a man standing beside him.

"Aw don't be like that" Richie pouted. "Did I come off too strong? I'm not used to this shit" he admitted carelessly. "I usually don't even make it inside" he raised his glass to his lips then stopped. "I-I meant the bar.. Inside the bar" he quickly made his story clear. 

"Did you not see me come in with another man?" Eddie turned on his seat to stare into Richie's eyes. Richie looked over at the ugly jock that Eddie was with just moments ago before looking at Eddie again.

"I wish I hadn't. He looks pretty lame to me" Richie smirked. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"He'd kick your ass easily, so I'd watch what you do or say" Eddie threatened.

"Oh, are we fighting over you? Because that's a fight I'd win" Richie smirked wider and watched Eddie's face. Eddie's eyes widened slightly and his lips shifted to the side.

"Cute" Eddie mumbled sarcastically. "Can you go away now? I'm pretty sure I saw you with a woman earlier? I bet she'd love to know you're over here flirting with me"

"Beverly?" Richie laughed hard and held his stomach. "No, no. That's not what you think" Richie's eyes shot over to the booth where Beverly was sitting. "She's my friend. That's it" Richie looked back at Eddie who was clearly slightly embarrassed. "Neither of us are straight" he admitted with another wink to follow.

"Welcome to the club" Eddie rested his chin in his palm and tapped his fingers against the side of his drink. "But you can go hang out with her. You're not winning anything here, darling" Eddie turned to face away from Richie. He nervously looked over at Randy who was busy chatting up a woman nearby the pool table. Eddie sighed inaudibly. Richie followed Eddie's gaze and shook his head.

"Do I at least get to know your name?" Richie asked. "Doesn't seem like that trash over there would mind it"

"Eddie" he muttered. "Eddie Kaspbrak" Eddie stood up from his seat, lifted his drink, and moved away from Richie. Richie smiled to himself and watched the stubborn guy walk off. 

"Hm... Eddie Tozier sounds pretty damn beautiful to me" Richie mumbled to himself. He rested his head on his hand and watched Eddie walk over to the pool table and claim his territory. He could only imagine himself in the jock's shoes and it made his heart skip a beat. 

"Doesn't seem like that went well" Beverly sat where Eddie once was which blocked off Richie's view of the couple. Richie snapped back into the harsh reality of being single. He looked at his best friend and sighed heavily.

"Work in progress" Richie waved her off and ordered another drink. 

"He's taken, Tozier. Get over it already" Beverly mumbled but Richie ignored her. His mind went into overdrive with any idea he could grasp to win this guy over. Beverly watched his distant expression and rolled her eyes. "You're going to get yourself hurt" 

"He's worth it" Richie snapped out of his own mind and stood up. "I've got this" he took his drink and walked over past the pool tables toward the jukebox sitting near the dart boards. 

Eddie watched the annoying boy from before walk right past him without making eye contact. He sipped his drink and carefully looked over his shoulder to watch him go to the jukebox. He tried to stay secretive with his stares. He watched as Richie flipped through the music while taking a sip of his drink from time to time. 

"Hey, Eddie" the sound of his boyfriend's voice snapped Eddie's attention to him. "Get me another drink, will ya?"

"The usual?" Eddie asked obediently. The man nodded and lined up his next shot. Eddie walked over to the bar and ordered the drink for him. As he was waiting, the music changed. 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl' by Jet started playing, filling the entire bar. Eddie's eyes gazed over toward the jukebox and stared at the one who started the song. Richie Tozier. 

Richie caught Eddie staring his way and smirked to himself. He offered a little wave which only made Eddie turn away stubbornly. Richie watched as Eddie brought his boyfriend another drink but had to hold it for him while he used the bathroom. He watched the guy walk off to the bathrooms and smiled. 

Only a second passed before Richie was at Eddie's side again. Eddie jumped as Richie slid along the side of the pool table and stopped right beside him. Eddie snapped his attention up to Richie and then his face scrunched with annoyance.

"You again?" Eddie mumbled.

"You look so fine that I really wanna make you mine" Richie sang along with the music that was playing. Eddie caught his lips threatening to expose a smile and quickly ducked his face down to safety. 

"Shut up" Eddie forced a groan and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I said are you gonna be my boy?" Richie hopped down from the pool table and leaned down to looked at Eddie's hiding face. Eddie's smile broke free as he saw the idiot's face come into view. He rolled his eyes and gently shoved Richie away.

"You're literally worse than a fly" Eddie laughed. Oh god did he hate himself for laughing.

"Hey, it got a smile on that pretty little face of yours" Richie laughed too and took the drink from Eddie. 

"I'm only laughing at how desperate you are" Eddie lied. "Give that back! That's not yours" he reached up for the drink but Richie was taller. 

"Wanna dance?" Richie asked. He held out his free hand while his other hand was busy holding the drink up out of Eddie's reach.

"Not really!" Eddie swatted his hand away. "Give the drink back. It's Randy's"

"That fucker can have it" Richie set the glass on the pool table and moved both of his hands to grab Eddie's. "I just want you"

"Honey, desperation isn't cute" Eddie stared into Richie's eyes and found himself getting lost in them.

"No, it's not. But you sure are" Richie stared into Eddie's eyes while his smile doubled in size. Eddie's cheeks turned as red as a rose. He tried to find a sarcastic comeback but found himself lost for words. He just shook his head and pulled his hands away from Richie. "I say, you tell this guy to get lost. And you and I can go enjoy the night" 

"Oh, where? In your bedroom? Like every other man expects?" Eddie replied with a voice of annoyance. 

"My bedroom? Fuck no. I want ice cream" Richie rubbed the side of his neck awkwardly. "I mean unless you want to see my bedroom. But it's kind of a mess. And I'm actually really hungry" Eddie found himself smiling again at Richie's awkward sentences. He sighed heavily and tucked his fingers into his pockets.

"You're kind of adorable" Eddie admitted. "But looks like you're eating ice cream and sleeping in that messy room of yours all by yourself tonight" he teased. He carefully reached up to pat Richie's chest before moving away from him just in time for his boyfriend to return. Richie felt himself pouting as he walked back over to the bar.

"No luck?" Beverly asked. She already knew the answer. Richie ignored her and sat beside her like he was before.

The night was short. Richie spent his time watching the boy of his dreams all alone while Beverly had met another woman to talk to and play darts with. He felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed Eddie walking to the bar. He didn't say a word this time. But this time, Eddie leaned against the bar beside him. 

Eddie ordered a bottle this time and Richie watched as the bartender went to get it.

"Looks like someone had no luck tonight" Eddie teased harshly. Richie rolled his eyes before he looked over to make eye contact with him.

"Only saw one I wanted tonight" Richie truthfully replied. The corner of Eddie's mouth lifted into a little smirk. As the bartender returned, Eddie grabbed the bottle and turned to Richie. His hand laid palm down on the bar. 

"See ya, creep" Eddie winked. His hand slid closer to Richie's before he tucked a piece of paper underneath Richie's resting hand. Eddie turned quickly on his heel and walked off. Richie carefully picked the piece of paper up and inspected it.

"Call me, Creep. Trust me - this was my last date with this moron" was written neatly with numbers to follow. Richie's eyes widened and a smile spread over his face. He looked up just in time to see Eddie look back at him. Eddie winked before he disappeared behind the doors of the bar.


End file.
